User talk:Hurricanehunterjackson
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Anthony's Object Camp/rate page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Croc2274 (talk) 15:19, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Croc2274 (talk) 15:19, July 18, 2014 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! Hey Hurricane, do you have any more events or anything that you can sign up or anything? --Infinityblade2005 (talk) 23:09, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, But I don't have anymore ideas like that. :C But I might have something special in the future!:)Hurricanehunterjackson (talk) 23:49, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Merry (Late) Christmas Everyone! I hope you enjoyed all of what you have gotten this year! I enjoyed time with my family by the way! Coming Soon is a fan fic called the 3 object universes Coming on December 31st, 2014!Sir ANIMATION TRACKER (talk) 20:20, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Merry Terry Christmas 2014! I forgot to say, merry christmas! So we which you a terry(john terry)cristmas.... Sorry �� So anyways, merry christmas! Also, check out the Super Blank Objects series. Super Dumb Objects(done already) Super Smart Objects(it is season 2, and is not finished, check it out �� I sent this:Your hurt and heal is awesome! Message me, hurricane. I think by now, the other admins should be back I think now the other admins should be back on the wiki. And also, like I said, Dukey is blocked pretty much permenantly. A Wiki Saver with no permenant signature... (mailbox) Suggestions Hey Hurricane, can you add Sword to your show, Battle For Object Palace? He will be spanish accented and will talk in spanish if he wants to say something rude, so that people don't know. Also, I have a youtube account, I will be commenting! And sadly, I can't voice act, because when I am speaking Spanish accented, I sound like an idiot. Have a happy new year! (my talk created when I joined past September) Oh, Don't Feel Bad, I'll Have voice auditions once I Feel like doing it and i'm sure you can audition! Can I also Have a link to your youtube page if you have it set up? Sir ANIMATION TRACKER (talk) 12:54, January 3, 2015 (UTC) 'Funny' Incident I remember the time I almost left de wiki. Anyways, do you only not like Pen because of the 'Wild aobject Hurt And Heal NLG343 Incident'? And of course, he is currently de most popular on de wiki. ''Willy'' (mailbox) 7:20 PM EST|Infinityblade2005 Answer: The Incident was part of why I don't like him, But also since he thinks he'll just keep dream island to him self and call it "PENISLAND" No spaces All Caps and since he thinks he's way to cool just like eraser, and eraser's way is even worse. Plus, I like that new method of talk! :D Phew Thank you for telling me about the vandalism of MovieLover9000. He even deleted my warning to not vandalize. What else? He adds real people who voice act. What the f**k. This is a f**k**g Fan Fiction wiki. You're not gonna male character pages all the time and then undoing what the creator of the fanfic does. I have blocked him for 5 days. I am quite tired so you may as well revert his edits. (You undo it) --''Willy'' (Mailbox) 22:19, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Didn't notice your win on kills on AHAH! Wow, A close 8 kills for your win HHJ! You done pretty good on that hurt and heal I will make my own hurt and heal soon! Thanks! Kyle Robert Prince (talk) 12:46, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Answer: I Did notice it, I never thought I would win, But I did! Thank You for that AWESOME pic!!! Can you do mine? It has Baseball Cap and Pen toghether.--Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 01:04, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey HHJ, can you do one for me? You can pick the design. I am the leader of dis wiki, this wiki is from me. (talk) 01:52, February 21, 2015 (UTC) wellihavoneikëa How about a page where your OC's talk to my OC's? It's a bug I can't put the photo you made 4 me on the profile pic for some reason. Ploopy! Hold on is thus the wrong talk page? Can you make me a new profile pic? Can you make me a new profile pic? Just put Football holding a football and Sword stabbing Cottony. This stupid guy in blue words. OMG Thank you I'm so happy right now. I've been wanting a pic like this. Thank you ~Hearts for all~ Cedricblocks ;) Thanks Thanks for the kind messages on my page! Yterbium, but with 1 T! 02:54, March 18, 2015 (UTC) You are an admin Now you are an admin. Hello. Important message I was going to give 21tscott another chance, but enough is enough. Not only that, his hurt and heal doesn't have anything to do with object shows. It uses Duluth Ships. So he's blocked. Also, next on the block list would be NLG343, for the following reasons. * Making a United States Hurt and Heal (it's not objects there,but thi is not that serious) * Swearing uncensored * Simply adding and changing edits (eg. when he did to Yterbium's Before BFDI) * Abusing creator and wanting to change things (eg. NLG:Liar! Bad Piggy helps his team!) * The nonsence (last yar on your hurt and heal (1) ) That's actually enough to get hin blocked. But I will give him one more chance. infiniyblade2005 I kinda agree. But lets give him another chance. vv cephei a is another user i had in mind who might get blocked someday. HHJ He has already due to being 8 at the time. He can be blocked again. Also NLG can be blocked for 1 month. (WILL GIVE CHANCE) Infinityblade2005 After NLG vv cephei a is definitely next on the block list because 1. He forced me to wait for a year just to use a potion in his biggest hurt and heal 2. Underage user. Thats all i think of. Bumblebee(yes its me) My message (Eugenbross' message) Hey there my friend! :D Eugenbross (talk) 22:54, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for coming back! You saw my YT comment didn't you. Willy OH MY GOD YOU ARE BACK I LIKE YOU SO MUCH I WAITED FOR YOU LIKE 46 MONTHS LOLOPOOF MAN SUP! :You wanker. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 16:27, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi I didn't meet you yet, but Cedricblocks told me that you were a good friend of her's so umm… nice to meet you? Young Little Unicorn (talk) 23:28, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi. Sir ANIMATION TRACKER (talk) 00:11, March 26, 2016 (UTC) IM BACK BABY! I back I need your help on an idea Come With Me and You'LL see in a WORLD of pure imagination! Nin10Boy6464 (talk) 23:50, July 31, 2016 (UTC)